


ICE BREAKERS

by bb-sock (saisei)



Category: Dragon Age II, Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012), 銀河鉄道９９９ | Ginga Tetsudo 999
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Androids, Elves, Let It Go (Frozen Song), Magic, Multi, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/bb-sock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A warrior elf... an ice witch... the spirit of fun... and the princess of an android empire -- alone, none of them stood a chance against the Darkness Rising --</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b>But TOGETHER -- they are the ICE BREAKERS!!!</b></p><p> </p><p>(A Superhero AU!  With Songs, Swordplay, Seduction, and Snow Days!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ICE BREAKERS

**Author's Note:**

> I ttly ship Elsa/Maetel! Imagine their voices purring at each other!... on a bed --- of ice! In space!

[ ](http://imgur.com/lu6gpfR)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ice BREAKERS - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325704) by Anonymous 




End file.
